Cherish the Peanut
by cruellasdarling
Summary: My contributions to Cherish the Peanut - Week on tumblr.
1. Milestone

When she wakes she does so naturally, not a sound disturbing her after-sleep delirium and for the first time in weeks she's relaxed, allowing herself to cuddle into Robins site. She closes her eyes again about to drift back into slumber, when a groggy voice asks "hasn't Ivy awakened yet?" and that relaxed state is gone immediately.

Her bare feet hit the cold floor without a second thought, running towards the baby's room. She should've awoken many hours ago, if only to be lulled back to sleep with promises of playing later that day, but not at 3am.

Countless thoughts are running through Regina's mind. _Why didn't she wake yet? Something must've happened! Maybe she stopped breathing! Maybe it was sudden child death!_

Her hands grab the door frame for support, when she pushes the door open and swings in gracelessly. Eyes fixed on the baby's chest, she makes her way over to the crib, relieve washing over her when the girls body moved with each contraction of her lungs, a small pout plastered on her rosy lips. The infant even remains asleep, when she is lifted into her mothers arms, who is checking every tiniest part of her body.

Robin is stepping into the room a few minutes later, eyes squeezed shut in defense of the sunlight streaming through the nursery's window. His chest bumps into her back, when he rest his head against one of her shoulders, his hands already having found their place on her hips, and asks "Why did you jump out of bed? So afraid of spending a quiet morning in bed with your handsome fiancé?"

A soft kiss is pressed to her neck and she rests her cheek against his, whispering softly as she tells him "I got worried, this is the first time she slept through the night. Henry interrupted my sleep until he was 9 months old and I thought that maybe something happened." He presses another kiss on her shoulder, slinging his arms around her more tightly, before noting "Well every kid is different and since you checked on her, don't you think we should celebrate that milestone when she's currently still blessing us with it?", a smug smile appearing on his lips as she bends over to place their daughter back into her bed.

And his hand grabs hers, leading her back into their bedroom, only to be disturbed by Ivy's wailing cry for attention.


	2. Daddy's Girl

**I managed something again! I hope this is okay, since I have a headache and I feel like my brain is completely drained. Anyway I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"You need to stop spoiling her! ", she declares in a stern voice, arms crossing dramatically over her chest for good measure.

"I'm not spoiling her and even if I were, I'm not saying I am, but what would be so bad about that?" , he tries to defend himself, his hand holding yet another new stuffed toy he bought for his daughter, letting it dance in front of the clear blue eyes of the baby in his hold. Chubby arms lift to grab the toy, the movements uncoordinated, just random wriggles of her body, but she manages to grasp one foot of the oddly colored sheep, pulling it out of her father's grasp and into her mouth.

Her lips purse and she takes a deep breath, before she tells him "Why don't you ask me again, when she becomes an egocentric little brat. I'll make sure you have a talk with Snow in the next few days."

But Robin keeps trying, noting "I just love to see her so happy! And I do remember her mother being spoiled by me as well and you haven't become egocentric yet. I'm sorry, but I just can't resist her! Those dimples are addictive."

She lets out a chuckle. "Getting played by your own genetics, huh Locksley?" A smug smile is being send her way, when he tells her "Don't act as if you don't know the pull, love. You were spoiling Roland just as much when we were in your castle!" , still not letting go of his defensive state. The comment seems to defeat her next argument, so she keeps her lips shut, throwing her hands in the air and announcing "Fine, I'll let you have this, but only if you promise you will stop…" , a sad scowl appears on his face, "or reduce spoiling her when it's completely necessary."

Robin nods happily, leaning down to press a quick kiss to her lips, before resuming playing with his daughter. The woman places a hand on the baby's red curls, locking her eyes with her daughter and telling her matter-of-factly "You're a real daddy's girl, aren't you my sweet Ivy?" owning a giggle from the young girl.

She turns to leave the room, glaring at Robin when she warns him "If we ever have to play the good cop/bad cop game, you'll be in trouble!" and makes her exit.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and please review :)**


End file.
